


dream a little dream

by pastelsky



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, set the night before the ep where kat says she has a sex dream about adena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelsky/pseuds/pastelsky
Summary: Kat wakes up after having a sex dream about Adena.





	dream a little dream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. The thing is that I had this written for a long time - ever since that episode came out, but I forgot to post it. And now that I found it I felt the need to post it.
> 
> Female masturbation often makes people (even females) uncomfortable, unlike male one, so naturally, I wrote one because it's beautiful and normal and natural. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :)

Kat was not prepared for a dream like that.

 

It’s not like Adena was unwelcomed in her dreams, she could visit any time. But the fact that her head was between Kat’s thighs and Dream Kat seemed like she enjoyed it, was confusing to Kat. 

 

She didn’t know her senses could be so  _ activated  _ in her dreams, but they very much were and she felt heat in every part of her body when she woke up. 

 

Her breathing was unstable, her unconsciousness had excited that much that she was basically panting. “Jesus.” She breathed out the word, more than say it. 

 

She only felt this: an ache between her legs. An ache for touch, an ache for  _ Adena’s _ touch. But Adena wasn’t there so she might as well relieve herself with her own hands. 

 

She propted herself up on the pillow, trying to get into a comfortable position while laying on her back. She’s done this a lot of times, obviously, she was a grown woman and sometimes you have to do work by yourself - single or not. Kat liked knowing her own body. 

 

She started it slowly - how she liked it most of the time. Her hands went under the loose shirt, finding her boobs under there and she squeezed them both at the same time. She recalled Dream Adena’s hands on her breasts, doing the same thing in the dream and gasped at the memory. 

 

Slowly, she let go of one of her breasts and let that one hand wander lower on her body. She did everything slowly, and delicately and wondered if Adena’s touch would be the same. She wondered if Adena would tease her over her underwear first, just like Kat was teasing herself. 

 

Kat’s thoughts went back when she met Adena for the first time. They shook hands, Kat tried to remember the feel of her hand on hers, the feel of her fingers against her wrist. She wanted to feel the softness of Adena’s fingertips someplace other than against her wrist. 

 

Adena had a fierce personality, Kat thought, so that’s how she imagined her in bed too. Hungry lips against lips, body against body, heat between them.  _ God, Adena’s lips.  _ She wanted to taste them, feel her tongue play with her own tongue, feel her tongue on  _ every  _ inch of her body.

 

Kat couldn’t take it anymore, so she finally slipped her hand under her underwear. Another gasp filled the room when she directly touched her clit. She kept her eyes closed the entire time because it was easier to imagine that Adena was there too, that she was the one that was touching Kat, that way.

 

Prompted by the dream she had, Kat let her imagination go wild.

 

After a good amount of time spent on kissing, Adena would move her lips from Kat’s and continue downwards. First, her neck. Then, her collarbone. Then, her chest - Kat slightly pinched her nipple at the thought of Adena’s kisses on her breasts. Down to her stomach and finally between her legs. Her tongue would slowly lick her there at first, then speed up, just as Kat sped up the pace of her moving fingers. 

 

There was no point in silencing her moans, she lived alone in her apartment, so Kat wasn’t trying to not be loud. She was long lost in pleasure to even think about it, anyways. 

 

Her right hand left her chest and joined the other one, except lower. She prompted herself up a bit, so she can have a better angle and slid a finger in herself. Not much later, it was two fingers. Her other hand never left her clit, it was massaging it faster instead.

 

Of course, in Kat’s head it was Adena’s fingers and it was Adena’s mouth on her clit. It was the one and only Adena that was working her towards climax. 

 

“Adena…” - was the last thing Kat said before she reached her orgasm. Back arching, her body was shaking with pleasure, release and every other positive emotion. 

 

She stayed with her hands like that a few more minutes until her breathing had came back to normal again. She knew she needed to start getting ready for work already, but she felt too exhausted to do that right away.  _ That was good _ , she thought. Very good.

  
She definitely needed to consider if  _ proud hetero _ is really something that applied to her description.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated. Also, I might write more Kadena smut.


End file.
